Days of our Lives: City of Hair
by BarogueFanatic
Summary: When Jace becomes obsessed with his gorgeousness Clary trys to help him through his hard time. While she is trying to help Jace is hypnotizing everyone around them. Come find out what happens inbetween the demons and read my short comedy! REVIEW!
1. The Overwhelming Morning

**Days of Our Lives**

_**I want to thank Claire for introducing me to the Mortal Instruments Books. I love them sooo much. This Story doesnt really follow the flow of the books. Valentine is still alive and lives in the institute, Clary and Jace are still brother and sister, and Simon is still human. I dont know why I made it like that, it just kindof went with what I wanted to write. This is a Comedy Jace is obsessed with his self and Clary is trying to help him. While she does this Jace is hypnotizing everyone around him with his gorgeousness lol. Please Read and REVIEW!! Tell me if there is anything that needs a changin! Thanks ENJOY!!**_

**Chapter 1: The overwhelming morning=)**

Ahh, the wonderful feeling of the sunshine in Jace's hair made him smile. The sound of the morning birds singing at his window. His head lay on a very soft white pillow filled with feathers, but wait, something hard, but wet rubbed against his forehead. Jace opened his eye slowly. "Alec is that you? How many times do I have to tell you, No liking the master- oh my god!" Church was sitting happily beside him clawing the bed, and purring. "Awe church I knew it was too good to be true. Shoo your going to put a whole in my water bed." He said

"Jonathan, my boy, I heard a ruckus. Is everything alright?" Valentine came into Jace's room with his big glasses and notebook in his hand.

"Hello father, everything is fine. Sorry I disturbed you. Looks like you're in the process of something important." Jace said changing into a grey T-shirt.

"Nothing that important my boy, I was just figuring out how to kill the Morganton family down the road is all." Valentine said happily. "Should I go with the grenade or stick with fire?" he asked.

"Try the grenade this time. Now excuse me father. Feel free to watch me leave. Most people do. Jace said and made his way down to the kitchen where Isabelle, Clary, and Max were sitting.

"Jace! You're just in time for my scrambled eggs!" Isabelle said motioning a plate under his chin.

"Oh my god."

"what?"

"You used a ROUND pan? Izzy you know I only eat eggs cooked from a SQUARE pan!"

Isabelle looked at Clary who quickly shielded her head away and was laughing.

"Screw you Isabelle, ungrateful, selfish foul." Jace said walking out of the kitchen and into the weapons room.

"oooo look at me! I'm Isabelle the egg head." Jace muttered to himself holding a dagger. "Everyone knows that round pans are for pancakes! Eggs are ovular THEREFORE they go in the square pan. DUH!"

Jace practiced for a while then he immediately stopped when he head it. He heard the most horrible thing in the world. The thing was powerful enough to kill a Dead Sea monkey. It was Powerful enough to drive George Washington insane. Magnus Bane was playing Simple Gifts. He raced up the stairs as fast as he could. When he reached the music room, Magnus was on the piano while Alec danced like Angelina Ballerina. Oh geez. Jace thought

"Ehem" Jace said while he leaned against the door looking into the music room.

"Oh, hello umm" Magnus started

"Jace! My name is JACE Magnus! Get it through your thick head already!"

"Yes of course, Jace, I didn't see you there."

"Did you-did-why-what" Alec blushed

"Yes Alec I saw you, now could you stop playing on that thing. You're going to cause an earthquake." Jace said meanly pointing to the door.

"Actually we were just finishing. Let's go to my room Alec." Magnus said

"See ya Angelina, Mozart, wouldn't wanna be ya." Jace Yelled. "Trust me I wouldn't…HEY NO SLAMMING THE DOOR!"He yelled after them. Remembering he was still in his pajama bottoms Jace went to his room to change.

"They want to touch me WHOOHOO, they want to love me WOOHOO, and they'll never leave me WOOHOO, Don't trust a- WOAH! Awe MAN!" Jace yelled holding up a pair of underwear. "Clary bleached my favorite pair of Hanes undies again!"

Clary walked into his room whistling zipideedooda. "Hey Jace are you ready to go to the Yankees game?"

"No not really" Jace responded.

"Why Not, we are leaving right when Simon and Luke get here." Clary told him confusingly.

"Hmm, let me think. Maybe because I cant go anywhere wearing these!" He yelled waving his underwear in her face. "What's your excuse this time huh?"

"Come on Jace, its not like anyone is going to see your underwear at a baseball game."

"Hmph, well then I'll just have to borrow a pair of Alec's." He said and gracefully walked pass Clary and went down the hall to Alec's room.


	2. The Baseball Game

**CHAPTER 2-The baseball Game**

**sorry its so short=O**

"Jace, do you think I used too much eyeliner?" Alec asked. They were both in the bathroom looking in the big mirror.

"Shh! I'm trying to admire myself." Jace said. Alec ruled his eyes and put on some more. "Why the Heck Alec?" Jace started "Am I so darn Smexy?" He asked and smoothed his curly golden hair out of his face.

"Umm, maybe bec-"

"WAIT! Don't move!" Jace said reaching for a piece of hair. "This piece isn't curly! Alec hurry, get my curling iron!" Alec quickly went to the cabinet. "Faster you fool! Can't you see my hair is dying here?"

"Here, Let me help you" Alec reached for Jace's thirsty piece of hair. Before he got his hand up Jace slapped it down hard, and said very slowly "Don't even think about it"

* * *

"Alec, Jace come down now Luke and Simon are here! We have to leave!" Isabelle yelled up. Alec and Jace went outside to join Clary, Magnus, Izzy, Luke and Simon in the van. The ride to the baseball stadium was only 10 minutes. Jace sat upfront beside Luke, and looked at himself in the mirror the whole time. The rest of them sang and laughed. When they finally reached the stadium they gave their tickets and went to find their seats. Jace sat in between Simon and Alec _"Great" _He thought. The seats were the first row in the outfield. Jace shut his eyes and leaned back in his chair. That didn't last long. Two girls were giggling behind him. They were young, maybe 14 or so. When he looked back they blushed and tried to look away. (Which is pretty hard)

"You likey?" Jace asked pointing to himself. The girls nodded excitedly. He smiled. "Well sorry the master piece is out of limits. You may look but may not touch. I'm very valuable. This kind of hair and body just doesn't come for free ya know? Feel free to enjoy me from there. Rust me its better that way." When he turned his back around Clary was staring at him. She looked angree.

"Jace, come with me now."

"No, I'm sun bathing my face." He replied. Clary could stand no more; she grabbed his wrists and drugged him out toward the bathrooms.

"Whoa there, don't break me." Jace said breaking her grasp. Clary crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "What Clarissa?" Jace asked feeling uncomfortable because he knew he was going to get yelled at.

"What has been up with you lately? You've been acting really weird" Clary asked. Jace smiled. "Clary nothing is up with me, and I'm not acting different. I've never been this happy in my life. You're being a great help too. The best sister I've ever had." He said. There was really nothing Clary could argue with about that comment. Jace held out his hand for her to shake it. When she reached down he yanked it away. "BULZI!" He said. "Come on lets get back to the game, its starting"

It's the final Inning and the Pirates are winning by 1 home run. Jack Wilson is in the outfield and Johnny Damon is batting. "COME ON JOHNNY, HOME RUN!!" Simon screamed. As much as that was annoying Jace he just kept it cool and sat with his eyes closed. When Johnny hit the ball it was like the whole world went in slow motion. Jace opened one eye to find Magnus pointing his finger at Jack Wilson. Magnus muttered "Look Jack your flying." Jack Wilson Fell right on his face and the ball kept going toward them all. Luke having the glove caught the baseball.

"WAHOOOO! I CAUGHT IT I CAUGHT IT!" Luke screamed.

* * *

"So did you all enjoy yourselves?" Luke asked as he drove back to the institute.

"Yeah thanks Luke, I know today was your pack ceremony. We're sorry to bother you." Isabelle said politely.

"Well, I think it would have been a little more fun if Alec's underwear weren't so freaking tight. I got wedgies every five seconds. And if the mundane would have shut up once in a while." Jace said sounding irritated. Alec blushed, but Simon just laughed. Everyone in the car started to laugh. Even Jace gave out a little chuckle.


	3. Hypnotizing Abs

**CHAPTER 3-Hypnotizing Abs**

**Walking down the road the next day…**

Jace felt really bad for acting obsessive at the Yankees game yesterday so he decided to take Clary out for Ice-cream. It was the hottest day of the summer, about 85 degrees.

"Look Clary, I'm really sorry about yesterday. It's just that these past couple weeks I've been feeling different. More confident, less unhappy and I haven't been worrying about random things." Jace said with an apologetic look on his face, but deep down inside he just wanted to go to the tanning salon that was right in front of them. He stared and stared at it until he finally realized that Clary had been answering him. All he caught was…"You know?" then he was staring again.

"Earth to Jace. Hello? Jace, are you ok?" Clary asked

"What-oh yea sorry, um yea I'm fine. Just thinking about how much different I'm going to be."

Clary smiled at him and they continued down the road. The sun was shining very bright on them and Jace started to get sweaty. He tried to ignore the fact that he forgot to put his prescription suntan lotion on and was going to get sunburn, and just continued down the sidewalk.

"Hey, do you mind if I take off my shirt in front of all these people. The heat is killing me." _And so I can show off my 8 pack._ Jace thought but knew he shouldn't say out loud.

"Um, I don't mind I guess" Clary looked a little uncomfortable with that, but wanted to enjoy this time with her brother that she happens to be in love with. The truth is Clary thinks about his hair and abs everyday of her life. She dreams about petting his gorgeous golden hair and his golden skin. Two words girlfriend **WEST VIRGINIA**.

Jace gracefully ripped off his navy blue button up shirt. When he threw it around his shoulder the world went brighter. Every eye on the street was looking at them. Their mouths were opened wide and one or two even drooled a little bit. "Whoa" Jace said feeling very happy and beautiful. "Now this is way better than the tanning salon." He laughed. Clary was confused. She looked at him then the people and wondered what they saw that was so hypnotizing. "Jace put your shirt back on quick." She said.

"What? No I-"Clary stopped him and put his shirt on for him. The people stopped staring and drooling and whatever else they were doing. It was weird they all just went back to what they were doing.

"Well that was weird! So where do you want to go get ice-cream?" Jace asked like nothing just happened.

"Did you not see what just happened? That was the weirdest thing that I've ever seen. Its like they are hypnotized to you."

"I know! Wasn't that cool?!"

"No, Jace, it wasn't cool. There is something wrong with you, and I'm going to find out. You just wait and see." Clary said pointing her finger at him.

"Ok whatever. First can we go eat ice-cream? I'm starving"

* * *

When they got home from ice-cream Clary went on the computer and looked up everything she possibly could about the incident. She looked up Hypnotizing abs, obsessive 17 year old boys, boys who love themselves, and she couldn't find anything. Nothing fit together. This mystery was solvable, but she wouldn't be able to solve it alone. She would need help. Oh and help she did get. First, she left the institute and went to Jace's personal doctor for his files. The Doc said they were perfectly normal (not surprising). She tried the FBI, the Donut man, the geeky guy who worked at Cici's Pizza. Nothing, she got nothing. Suddenly while she was walking down the road, Clary saw a Therapist sign. She quickly dialed the number and an older sounding lady came on the phone. "Hello, this is Dr. Mocha's secretary. May I help you?" She said.

"Yes, I would like to make an appointment, for my brother." Clary answered

"Ok ma'am how about Thursday at 3? Is that good?"

"Yes Perfect"

"Ma'am I need your name, your brother's name, a reachable number, and the problem we will be dealing with." The lady said

"My name is Clarissa Fray. My brother Jace, well he is in love with himself I guess, and his body hypnotizes people." The Phone went dead.

* * *

When Jace got home the whole downstairs lights were dim. There were a few candles lit and the fire place was burning. When he went into the dinning room the round table (that Magnus insisted on having) was covered with a maroon colored table cloth.

"Well this is odd, Alec and Magnus must be having another romantic dinner together" He said to himself aloud.

"No, Jace. This is not about Magnus and me." Alec came into the dinning room dressed in some kind of robe. "I have something I should tell you Jace."

Jace was totally confused. Why was Alec wearing an orange robe with flowers on it? And why was Magnus not with him? They were constantly together, never apart.

"Ok shoot, but hurry, I need to take my bubble bath." Jace said putting his hat on a hanger. Alec shook his head and placed his hand on Jace's shoulder. "Jace" he said

"Alec"

"I love you Jace" Alec said. Jace wasn't surprised though everyone does.

"Why thank you, but trust me dude you're not the first" Jace thought for a while "Maybe the 25th?"

"No, I think we should be more than friends." Alec said dramatically. Jace stood there stiffly at first then without blinking used his left figure and slowly flicked his Alec's hand off of his shoulder. "Um, I think I'm going to go take my bubble bath now." He quickly ran upstairs and leaned against the wall and pounded his head against the wall. _Even if I was gay he wouldn't have a chance, I'm too beautiful for him._ He thought. When he opened up his door there was a candle and some roses in the middle of his floor. Out of no where Magnus appears on his bed.

"Hello, Jonathan" He said

Jace shivered, slammed the door and ran into the bathroom. What _WAS_ happening to him? Alec never acted that weird before, and Magnus never even liked him as a friend. Whatever it was he liked it. All of the attention made him very proud of himself. When he was walking over to the bathtub he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and immediately turned to admire himself

"Why hello there handsome. Looking good man"


	4. Bump,The Scream, The Joy of Bath Time

**Chapter 4-The Bump, The Scream, And The Joy of Bath Time.**

**This Chapter is mostly about Clary. At the end there is a little part of Jace. It's more of a "serious" chapter, its not suppose to be THAT funny=)Its not my favorite chapter I've writen AT ALL, im really sick though and i dont have much of a "jokeing" mind right now, But it's important to read. THANKS!**

Finally Clary got home from investigating. Right when she walked in the door she ran to see Jace. Totally ignoring the dim, candled room and Alec playing spin the bottle with fruit dressed in an orange robe. Jace was in the bathtub. Of course it was 7:30 she should have known. Then Valentine came down the hall holding a book.

"Hey Val" Clary said. Valentine closed his book and looked up at her.

"Hello, Clarissa what were you doing out at this hour?"

"OH nothing just went to dinner with a few friends of mine" Clary hated to lie to a guy that could kill her with his pinky in a second, but she didn't want him to know about Jace. "Well, I should get ready for bed now. Goodnight Valentine." She said.

"Goodnight young one." He said and continued down the hallway reading his book called "Easy Killing, for the lonely, depressed, unloved, idiots of the world."

Then Clary saw a shadow coming from down the hall. Church. "Hey Church, where's Isabelle?" Surprisingly Church didn't take her to the food dish this time. The cat led her to Isabelle who was with Magnus in the library.

"Oh, hi Clary, we were just thinking about you, come sit." Magnus said. Clary went and sat on the little brown chair beside them. "I think we should talk about something." She said reaching for a cheesnip.

"What should we talk about?" Isabelle asked sipping her cup o coffee.

"Jace" Clary said

Isabelle rolled her eyes "We always hear about him, let's talk about fun things like dancing, love, Passion, and-"Magnus cut her off.

"How about we don't and say we did Isabelle. I have no time for you straight people's idea of FUN."

"Guys, this is serious. Jace has been acting really weird and today something really weird happened." Clary said. "He took off his shirt and everyone, and I mean everyone stared to stare at him but me. When he put it back on it all went back to normal."

Magnus stared at her with curious, worried, serious eyes. "He really is Hypnotizing people including me." He started staring at the table. "When he came home today, I felt strange; I felt a way that I've never felt before. I couldn't get away from him. It's like he was magnetizing me. Alec was the same. We both set up this really nice scene for him. And the only thing I remember was lying on his Bed- OH MY GOSH! This is really bad. I think I might know what's causing this, Excuse me I have to go check something." He said and left the room.

"Well that was Odd" Isabelle said. "I wonder why they are being hypnotized; I don't feel anything when I look at him."

"Yea me neither. I set up and appointment with Doctor Mocha though, Thursday at 3 o clock. I'm going to find out the problem."

"You go girl! Cheesenip?"

* * *

"Jacey Wasey You're the one you're the one, you make bath time lots of fun Jacey Wasey I'm awfully found of you. OO OO OO OOOO." Jace sang while he was brushing his teeth. "Nice and White, Just the way I like them. Now for my Night Face cream." After Jace was finally done with his face he put the scrunching things in his hair and was off to bed.

**NIGHT------DAY!**

Morning was same old same old. Jace sat at the breakfast table with Isabelle, Alec, Max, Clary, and Valentine. Where's Magnus though? Nobody knew, he was probably practicing his tricks. For breakfast Izzy served burnt French toast with expired skim milk to top it off. Jace left the table early to go for a spin in his motorcycle. Just a quick spin around the town wouldn't hurt, nobody would get hypnotized or anything weird like that. As he was riding down the road he passed the tanning salon, marble slab ice-cream, McDonald's, Subway, and Luggage the STORE. He liked the feeling of the morning breeze run through his hair, and he liked watching the birds fly from tree to tree. Most of all Jace liked the way he drove, so fast, and perfect. He liked to make the other dudes who looked like Santa on their motorcycles look like want to bees. As he made the corner onto Fourth Street he spotted Simon standing outside some Chinese massage place. (Jace always wanted to go there, but hasn't had the time lately) Simon waved to him and Jace waved back. At that moment Jace felt a bump, a scream, and a frightening look on Simon's face. _What was that?_ He thought.


	5. Hygiene for Dummies

**Chapter 5-Hygiene for Dummies**

"JIMMY!" A lady screamed as she ran toward the accident. Simon ran up to Jace.

"Dude, you just ran over a little kid" He said. Jace was very confused; he didn't know what to do. Should he run, stay there and yell, apologize? It was all a blur.

"YOU! You ran over my son!" The lady ran over to Jace and did not look happy AT ALL.

"Umm, yea I'm really sorry miss, is their anyway I can repay you? I have 2 dollars right here. Oh and a pack of mints." Jace said showing her the mints. "I don't want you stupid mints, you nearly killed my son!" she screamed. Then the ambulance and police cars came. The angry lady went over to talk to a police officer pointing to Jace. The officer trotted over.

"Sir, I need to see your license and registration please" The officer said sounding uninterested in what he did.

"Oh geez umm Officer "Gorilla" I don't have a license or registration, I was just riding around for fun you know? I wasn't technically driving." Jace said

"Oh ok then, and its pronounced GORIA, the two ells are silent I'm Spanish." The officer said and walked away casually. The lady did not look happy about that. She looked even angrier. "What?! That's all? Officer this person almost killed my son with his death machine! And alls you're going to do is walk away as if nothing has happened?" She asked. "All of you men are despicable idiots, my son almost died because of this unlicensed man person whatever he is, and you are you are you are all of you are just as-"She started but the officer stopped her.

"Ma'am I'm getting my handcuffs, now calm down Mrs. Robinson or I'm going to have to send you to jail with him." Officer Gorilla said calmly. The lady brushed her shirt down and smoothed her hair. "Oh ok then, take him away." She said and walked toward Jace. "As for you mister, I'll see you in court." She said. "In despicable" she mumbled as she walked toward the ambulance and off to the hospital.

"Simon bail me out ok?" Jace whispered quickly

"Hell no man, I don't have 5 million dollars. You almost KILLED someone." Simon coughed."It costs more than stealing a pack of gum from Sheetz" Jace's face turned red.

"Great now I'm sweating. Good thing I brought deodorant in my multi pocketed coat." Jace said and walked over to the officer. "Bye SIMON!" He said smiling. Simon stood still but raised a hand to wave. "Ok Officer G. Take me away man. I never rode in a Police car before; you should be glad that you're taking me on my first ride! Not a lot of people are even allowed to talk to me-"The officer cut him off by pushing him up to the side of the car and putting on his handcuffs. "Yo dude, easy on the masterpiece, my arms get stiff easily and trust me its not pretty man."

"Ok, pretty boy, maybe you should have remembered that before you ran over an innocent pedestrian."

"Hey well maybe he shouldn't have been walking in the middle of the freaking road, I mean COME ON, he wasn't even going across the cross walk. You know those white lines?" Jace said trying to hypnotize the officer.

"Yea I know what a cross walk is Mr. Gorgeous."

"Why thank you very much, I think I'm gorgeous too. So do you love me or what?" Jace asked wondering if that might do the trick.

"Look mister, I don't like you love you, or even care about you're hygiene, I just want my lunch."

Jace could not figure out why his hypnotizing wasn't working. He couldn't remember what he did with Clary that one day. _Oh my gosh, maybe I have early Alzheimer's. Does that hypnotize people? Hmm man, maybe I should kiss him or something. Nah that would be nasty. I get sick watching Alec and Mag make out already._ Jace thought and made a sick face. He was off to jail, for 25 years. Where's Donald Trump when you need him?

* * *

Clary was in the garden when Simon called her. "Hey boyfriend" she said

"Jace ran over a little kid. Now he's going to jail for 25 years." Simon said casually.

"HE WHAT?" she asked

Simon Sighed. "He ran over a kid named Jimmy now he has to go to jail-"

"Simon I was just saying that for a dramatic touch."

"Oh, well that was lame." The phone when dead. Clary was off to Jail.

* * *

The bed's are pretty comfortable, if you were FIVE FEET TALL!. Jace's feet hung over the end of the bed. And his jail partner, Warren, smelled like rotten eggs. "Hey, Warren do they have showers in here?" Jace asked. Warren looked up at him. His face was really angry looking and his eyes were red. Ok they were brown.

"Yea, you can take them if you choose to, the time limit is one minute though. They don't count Mississippi's either. Its sucks." Warren said.

"Uh huh, I guess you chose not to. Here, I have some body cream in my pocket-"Jace reached for his pocket, but the police took it from him. "Shiz they took my coat."

"They took my hand, and my right eyeball." Warren said pointing under his eye patch and lifting up his handless arm. Jace gulped in fear. "Wwwwwww why did they dddd o that?" Jace stuttered. Warren busted out laughing. Jace chuckled and ruled away. Then one of the body guards came in.

"Ok Mr. What's you're name?" he asked

"My name is Ricky Bobby." Jace said. "You can call me Rick though."

"You have a visitor Mr. Bob-"

"Rick"

"Mr. Rick" He said and Clary walked/ well kind of ran in. She ran to the jail bars. "Jace, are you ok?" She asked. "Yea Clary I'm fine, they took my coat though, and my hygiene." He said

"You poor baby. Jace you ran over a little boy! What else would you expect?! Now you can't be in here, you have an appointment with Dr. Mocha tomorrow at three. I can't reschedule."

"Who's Dr. Mocha? Ahh never mind. I have to be at court tomorrow with some lady who hates me and I don't know how to hypnotize people anymore." Jace said sadly

"Jace, I don't feel bad for you at all. First, you embarrass everyone at a baseball game, then you run over a little boy, And this constant obsessing has to end, I'm finding you a medication or at least finding out what the hay is wrong with you" Clary said seriously

"Oh ok then, but first give me one of you're mints, I smell like a old dog. And Mr. Egg breath over here isn't helping." Jace said quietly. "No" Clary said and got up.

"Do you know him miss?" The officer asked Clary.

"Unfortunately" She said

"Well here are his things that we found in his coat. You can take them with you" He said handing her a whole box overflowing with hygienic things. Clary rolled her eyes, and went over to Jace. "Ok Jace, here is what the plan is." She whispered the plan to him, and got up and left.

"WHAT!? NOT EVEN MY DEODERANT?" Jace screamed.


	6. The Deadly Laugh of Sewing the Sexy

**Chapter 6-The Deadly Laugh of Sewing the Sexy**

Jace didn't sleep at all that night. Instead he read all of the writing done by other prisoners on the wall. Some people were really angry because most of them were in caved. Warren was snoring really loudly, he was lying on the floor drooling and twitching. That made Jace really disgusted. Oh and have you met Sylvester?

"AHHHH RAT RAT RAT RAT!!!!" Jace screamed like a little girl and curled up against the corner. Warren woke up.

"What!! Are they letting us free?" He asked startled

"No, RAT!" Jace yelled. Warren got up and picked Sylvester up. "Hey Sylvester, nice to see you. Sorry little Miss. Beautiful over there wants you to leave." He said and placed the rat outside of the jail cell. "Now, if you ever wake me up I will rip your hair out with my teeth." Warren said and lay back down and started snoring. Jace lied down too, that is until a spider started to crawl on his nose.

"AHHHH!!!! SIPIDER!!!"

* * *

After the spider attack Jace actually fell asleep. When he woke up the body guard came in.

"Ok Mr. Bobby Its time to go." The officer said. Jace stood up

"Can I eat first?"

"No"

"Change my clothes?"

"No"

"Bathe?"

"No you go as you are, now come on we have to go to court." The body guard, Brutus, opened the cell door and handcuffed Jace.

"Hey didn't you have hair yesterday?" Warren asked to Jace. Jace's eyes opened really wide and he reached for his hair. Then remembered he was handcuffed.

"Hey Brutus do I still have hair?" Jace asked

"Yea now let's go." Brutus said and Warren started laughing so hart that he died. Literally.

The ride to the court house was quick because Jace was too tired to suck up to the driver. He was thinking about what Clary had told him yesterday. The plan. When they arrived at the court house Jace saw Mrs. Robinson talking to an older lady Jace guessed was her lawyer. And Simon was sitting on a `bench. He gave Jace a crabby look, Jace just smiled and walked over to his chair.

"Hello Mrs. Robinson. Nice to see you so cleaned up. How's Jimmy?" Jace asked. Mrs. Robinson didn't answer. She just kept on talking to the lady. Then a rather large man with a black beard walked in "Good morning, my name is Judge Arthur, and I really don't feel like being here today so this case better be good. Let me see here Mrs. Anne Robinson is sewing Mr. Ricky Bobby for running over her son in his motorcycle or as you say "death machine." You say that your son Jimmy is only hurt but has a broken pinky finger?"

"Yes your honor that is correct." Mrs. Robinson said.

"Ok, Mr. Bobby, tell us your side of the story."

"Ahem, well it was a normal morning for me. I woke up admired myself, ate breakfast, and admired myself. Then, I wanted to go out for a FUN ride on my motorcycle to make other people jealous, because that's what I do your honor. Well, when I passed the Chinese massage place I saw my acquaintance and only acquaintance Simon." He pointed to Simon. "I waved kindly as a good acquaintance would do and all of a sudden I herd a smack, a scream, and a little crunch, that I'm guessing was his pinky." Jace said truthfully. Judge Arthur turned to Mrs. Robinson.

"Is this true ma'am?"

"Yes, your honor, but you see this; boy doesn't even have his license." She said defensively

"I was driving for FUN her son wasn't on the crosswalk and as I recall I saw the mother not paying any attention to poor little Jimmy. He was so helpless and he was wondering everywhere."

"Mr. Bobby you do realize that there is no way you are going to win this? You are what 25? And don't have your license." Judge Arthur said.

"No, your honor I'm 17 and I cannot stay in that JAIL!" Jace started to raise his voice. "There are bugs, rats, bad words on the wall. My Jail buddy has one eye and one hand and ALMOST BIT MY HAIR OFF!! I have no deodorant the showers are always cold, the body guard's name is Brutus and he always tempts me with donuts, my sister hates me, my gay best friend loves me, and for some odd reason I hypnotize people with my ABS! Now Judge Arthur you have to let me go, I have an appointment today. Please." Jace whined. The Judge, Mrs. Robinson, her lawyer, and Simon just kind of stared at him. Then Judge Arthur spoke.

"You know what, I'm going to go take a break, and I'm also going to call Dr. Mocha. They say he is the best therapist in New York." He said and left. Jace ran over to Simon. "What time is it?"

"2:40" Simon said.

"Shoot! I have to meet Clary at Dr. Mocha's office at three! I have no choice. I have to take off my shirt." Jace said seriously

"What? Why would you take off your shirt?"

"Shh, I'm thinking." Jace said putting his hand on Simon's mouth. Simon ripped it off.

"Eww, you smell awful! Look, dude I have to be over at Rigby's to rehears for my band's concert tonight. So hurry up and do what you have to do." Simon said. Right then Judge Arthur came back in.

"Ok well, see you later and tell Mrs. Robinson that I'm real sorry" Jace winked at Simon. Simon looked confused but he nodded and looked at the Judge.

"Ok, now where were we?" Judge Arthur asked sitting gracefully back down in his rolling chair.

"Your honor, I think we were at the part when you were going to tell me to pay her the sewing price, and send me back to jail for 25 years." Jace pointed out.

"Ah yes, that's right, thank you Mr. Bobby."

"I don't think that you want to do that." Jace said and stepped out of his podium, everyone looked at him. Jace started to unbutton his shirt.

"Mr. Bobby, could you please go back into the podium, we are not done yet."

"I think we are Mr. Arthur." Jace said and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. At that time the world went blank. Judge Arthur was staring and drooling.

"What's going on?!" Mrs. Robinson yelled. For some reason she wasn't being hypnotized. "Judge Arthur say something!" She screamed, even her lawyer looked confused, she wasn't hypnotized either. Simon was staring also, he was hypnotized.

"Sorry Anne, but I had to do it. For me and my sister. Now if you will excuse me Simon, Arth this is the day that you ALMOST sewed sexy Jace Wayland. Now good day." He said and ran out the door not even thinking about buttoning back up his shirt. While he was running down the side walk everyone was looking. Everyone but the woman. _"Well that's weird. Only the Dude's are staring at me. Oh man this is too freaky." _Jace thought and then he saw the sign that said "Dr. Mocha the best therapist in town." When he entered there was a young lady sitting at the front desk.

"Hi lady, hey umm I have an appointment for Dr. Mocha at 3 my sister is in there right now I think. Could I go in?" Jace asked

"Umm, sir I don't think you can do tha-"

"Thanks you're awesome!" Jace said and kissed the lady on hand. He raced down the hall and went into the room that said Therapy lessons. Then randomly there was a huge scream. Wrong room.

"Is this what you're looking for?" the same girl at the desk pointed to a door. Jace nodded

"Thanks" He said "I like you" He winked at her. She smiled. When Jace ran into the room Clary was sitting in a chair across from a Mexican man maybe 50 or so. "I'm here!" Jace said and sat down next to Clary who had to hold her nose at his smell. "Ok let's fix me!" he looked up at Dr. Mocha but he was hypnotized.

"Oh button that up!" Clary said leaning forward and yanking Jace's shirt shut. The world went back to normal and Dr. Mocha woke up and looked rather confuzled. Clary sighed and slouched down back in the leather seat. Jace looked at her, shrugged and smiled.


	7. Emotionally Impaired

**Chapter 7- Emotionally Impaired**

**7 hours before….**

Magnus Bane stayed up all night figuring out why Jace was acting so weird. For some reason the hypnotizing of abs was making him lose memory of the previous days. Alls he could think about was Jace, Jace, Jace, and JACE! It was literally driving him crazy. Then a loud nock at the door made him jump, it was Alec.

"Magnus can I please come in?" He asked sounding worried.

"No!" Magnus said meanly "I mean no Alec please just leave me alone."

Alec didn't fight him; he just frowned and walked away. He felt as though someone just broke up with him. Sad, depressed, angry, and sick. He used his hand to wipe his wet eye. _"Oh my gosh don't cry don't cry, I'm such a baby" _Alec thought and right in the middle of his embarrassment Valentine walked down the hall and stopped in front of him. Valentine looked very concerned.

"Is everything alright Alexander?" He asked

"Oh, yea everything is fine. I just finished cutting onions for dinner." Alec said.

"Its eight in the morning I never realized how emotionally impaired kids were these days" Valentine said to himself. "Is something happening with you know who?" He asked.

"NO!" Alec quickly defended himself "I mean yes" He looked at the ground. "He has been ignoring me for 3 days almost. Alls he's ever thinks about anymore is Jace, the good looking one, the one that actually has a life." Alec said and started to daydream about all of the fun things him and Magnus did, like the time when he dropped his ice cream and Magnus gave him his, or when Alec got food on his chin Magnus would help him get it off. Oh and the time at the park when they were chasing after the monarch butterfly. And the first day they met, at the party when Simon turned into a rat. Alec smiled. Right when Valentine was going to answer Alec said "Val you're a saint! I feel much better now!" Alec hugged him and frolicked back down the hall and into his bedroom. Valentine just stood very still.

"Hmm, I wonder if they sell bombs at IHOP" He asked and went back to reading his book.

* * *

"That's IT!!" Magnus said excitedly

* * *

**3:05 Pm**

"Do you see what I mean?" Clary asked Dr. Mocha. He was still in shock, Jace was still smiling. "This is not a smiling matter Jace, there is something very wrong with you and I'm so sick of it!" She yelled at him.

"Now, now, Miss. Fray let me handle this." Dr. Mocha said. "Now Jace, tell me what caused this odd behavior."

"That's the problem Doc, I have no clue. I just started to obsess with myself and be a complete jerk around everyone. Now for some reason the world kind of stops when I expose my eight packs, but I also found out that it only hypnotizes men." Jace said

"Well, that is quite odd. Could I talk to your sister for a minute Jace?" He asked and Jace left the room. "Miss. Fray there is a class for people like him, it's called "So you love yourself?" It's for ages 11-19. I think you should try it." He said reaching for a brochure.

"No, Dr. Mocha you don't understand. Jace is not a narcissist all of this is real I saw it with my own eyes." Clary said. Dr. Mocha shook his head. "I really don't know what to say, Jace! Come back in!" He shouted. When Jace came back in he had lip stick all over his face. Clary rolled her eyes. Dr. Mocha's eyes widened.

"Your secretary is a very pleasant kisser" Jace said and sat back down next to Clary.

"Mr. Wayland, I understand that you think your hypnotizing people, but you do realize that that is impossible, don't you?"

Jace shook his head. "Well obviously it isn't impossible because it happened. Jeez so much for the best therapist in New York, alls he's doing to me is making me angrier!" Jace shouted.

"Now calm down Jonathan, Tell me everything you did this week, everything you did before you began to feel these so called feelings that you tell me." Dr. Mocha said. "Relax Jonathan, inhale, exhale, think of something that makes you happy, makes you calm." Jace started to think very hard about everything, he was thinking about bath time, his friends, Clary, the massage place.

"Ok, well the night before I had these feelings was very normal. Alec and I were in the weapons room practicing our amazing fighting skills. Then, I ate Isabelle's disgusting Pee soup and Valentine taught us the basics of murder. When dinner was over Clary asked me to take Magnus his laundry, so I went to his room and was being curious and started to look around since he went out with some group of his. Then I saw this purplish looking drink sitting on a table, it had a book beside it. Well, I happen to looove grape juice and that looked like grape juice so I drank it all up. I remember the book saying—Oh my gosh CLARY! We have to go right now!" Jace said. Clary looked confused

"Jace what's wrong? Is everything alright? We aren't leaving until I get an answer." She said

"I know I know, but we seriously have to go, come on I'll get a cab." Jace said. "Thanks Doc for all of your help. Maybe I spoke too soon about the worst therapy thing. I kinda like you" Jace said and smiled. The doctor blushed and waved goodbye. As Jace pulled Clary down the hall they passed Kendra the secretary. Jace stopped. "You can call me" He said and they flew out the door.

"Jace I really don't understand what all of this is about." Clary said trying to keep up.

"You don't need to understand Clarissa, just come on into the cab; we need to go home now!" He said and threw her into the car.

"Jace please just tell me what's going on!" Clary screamed. As Jace gave directions to the cab driver.

"Come on drive fast I have a hair appointment" Jace said and sat back down. That made Clary really furious. "You left because you have a HAIR APPOINTMENT?!" She yelled and slapped Jace in the face.

"Well thanks a lot now I have to have plastic surgery on my face too." He said and rubbed his cheek. "That's one reason I left, but there's another reason too, you'll find that out, now just don't talk and enjoy the ride." He said, the rest of the ride was completely silent.


	8. The Curse of the Hygienic Killers

**Chapter 8- The Curse of the Hygienic Killers**

**Moments before…**

"Oh my freaking god" Magnus said excitedly and jumped up. "I have to get Jace." He said and ran to Alec's room, where Alec was sitting at his desk writing. "Alec, Where's Jace?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry Church did you hear something?" Alec asked the cat who was lying on his bed. "Me neither. Hmm, must have been the wind or something" he said and went back to writing.

"Look, Alec this is very childish of you, I don't know what your problem is but your best friend is in danger right now." Magnus said. Alec got up and looked depressed.

"Magnus, I'm leaving the institute, its time for me to move on with my life. I can't just stay here and be ignored forever. I'm sorry, I have learned that you never know what you got until it's gone. So maybe if I leave you and the rest of the people who live here you will notice me for once. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a train to catch. Good bye." He said, grabbed his bag and left the institute. Magnus was not expecting that. He almost started to cry then caught himself when he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Then he remembered Isabelle telling him about Dr. Mocha at 3 o clock. He knew where that was from past experiences. When he excited the institute the sun was very bright, he hadn't been outside in so long. Instead of catching a cab Magnus Bane ran so fast that you almost couldn't see him. He needed to cure Jace, and he needed to do it quickly.

* * *

"DRIVE FASTER!! DID YOU'RE GRANDMA TEACH YOU HOW TO DRIVE?!" Jace screamed when the Taxi driver was going 40 miles on a 35. Clary elbowed him and he shut up. "Sorry, I have anger management problems, and could you turn down the air, it's making my hair all frizzy. I don't like that."

"You don't like a lot of things Jace" Clary said sounding annoyed. They were quiet for a few seconds and then saw a black dot and then a BANG! They all flew forward. "WHAT THE HELL! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO THAT FAST!" Jace screamed at the taxi driver.

"Shut up Jace, what was that?" Clary asked nervously. And then the figure stood up, eyes wide opened Clary screamed. It was Magnus Bane he stood up and had blood all over his face. "Oh my gosh Magnus?!" She yelled and got out of the cab. The cab driver was very confused. "Are you ok Mag? What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"No I actually feel like crap right now, thanks for asking though. Excuse me but Mr. Cab driver I think you were going a little too fast." Magnus said. "I came for you Jace, I know what you did. Now lets go back we need to have a discussion of this situation." He said and they went back to the institute in the taxi.

The institute was quiet, since Isabelle was out shopping and Valentine was hardly ever seen in the first place. They hurried and ran up to Magnus's stylish room. After he moved in he completely re decorated his room into a warlock room. Weird, awkward, and freaky at the same time. He had lots of books and potions on the wall. He had maroon curtains and floor too, and a big round table of course. There was a side of the room that attracted Jace; it was a shelf with a trophy that he always wondered about. He walked over to it while Magnus and Clary were talking and picked it up. That did not make Magnus happy, he ran over. "Hey, hey, put that down keep your hands off my High Warlock trophy!" He said swiping it out of his hands and placing it back on the shelf "that's my baby, no one touches him." He said and his eyes looked evil. Jace held up his hands surrendering.

"Now Jace, do you realize what you got yourself into?" Magnus asked pacing around.

"A pickle?" Jace asked.

"No, Jonathan, you are not in a pickle, though I sometimes wish you were so I could eat you up…. Ok anyway, do you know what the purple stuff you drank was?" Magnus asked trying to change the subject. Jace shook his head no.

"I knew what it was a minute ago but now I forget." He said.

"This is not good not good not good not good!!!!!" Magnus said and started rubbing his temples. "That purple stuff was hypnotizing love potion." Magnus said trying to be calm. Clary's and Jace's eyes went really wide. "Don't open your mouths until I say so, it wasn't just an ordinary HLP, I made it myself. It's for gay people Jace, That's why it only hypnotizes males. You must be very careful with this potion; if a person who is not gay drinks this they will slowly lose memory of their old life and turn into a completely different person. This in your case is a very unpleasant one. There is only one way to cure this potion, and only one person has it, my partner in inventing HLP, Raul Pinv.

"And where do we find this Raul Pinv?" Clary asked. There was moment of dramatic silence.

"Hair City." Magnus said.

"Hair City?" Clary asked

Magnus nodded. "Hair City."

"Hmm, Hair City, do the people have nice hair there or something?" Jace asked totally not paying attention.

"Depends on your taste of hair. I think you'd fit in very nice. They are very hygienic there and dress very nicely. Even though they look nice from the outside, on the inside they are little rascals that can kill you in a pull of your hair." Magnus said. Jace froze and couldn't move. "They are very obedient and follow every thing Raul Sais to them, that's why I think I'm going to do the talking." He said "Now we have no time to lose we need to go there now."

"How do we get there?" Clary asked.

"Oh that's simple" Magnus said and pointed to a large aluminated sign that said "This way to Hair City" Right in the middle of his room. All three of them got up and were on there way to see Raul Binv in attempt to cure the curse of the Hypnotizing Love Potion of the Gay.


	9. Poor Little Tommy

**Chapter 9- Poor little Tommy**

**Thanks to all of ya'll that read and reviewed my story!! It really means a lot. Every time I get a review I jump up and down and scream!! Weird Right? Ha-ha, well please keep reading!! I might make this into a series if I get enough reviews!! Message if you want me to!! Or review ha-ha doesn't matter LUV YA!**

Alec sat on the window side of the train. It was a very depressed looking day outside. It was rainy, dark, and foggy. All of the people at the train station looked either sad or angry. Alec was one of the sad ones. He never knew leaving your family would be so difficult to do. The truth is, it's horrible. Then suddenly he fell asleep.

_The room Alec was in was white, bright, and there was nobody in sight. He was dressed in all black and his hair was brushed nicely out of his face. He walked around for a little bit nervously_

_"Where am I? Hello? Is anyone here?" He yelled over and over, and then there was a calming noise. It was a guitar playing and an angel looking person came down from the white sky. Alec was confused who was that? Then the angel turned around, Guess who it was? Jace, of course. His golden hair looked more beautiful than ever before. He was in a white robe and had a halo above his head with a white guitar. _

_"You've got to be kidding me" Alec said crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "I can't even sleep without you." Jace didn't answer him instead he was looking down at his guitar and strumming something beautiful. "Great, you can play the guitar too. I never knew that." Alec said sounding annoyed. Jace still didn't look up. It didn't take long for Alec to realize he was playing Simple Gifts. That was the song Alec and Magnus had their first dance to. Alec wasn't angry anymore, he was confused. When Jace started singing he was angry again._

_"Tis the gift to be simple, tis the gift to be free, tis the gift to come down where you ought to be." Jace started singing. When he sang he sounded like a whole orchestra of opera singers together. "And when we find ourselves in the place just right, it will be in the valley of love and delight. When true simplicity is gained, to bow and to bend we shan't be ashamed. To turn, turn will be our delight, "til by turning, turning, we come round right. "Tis the gift to have friends and a true friend to be, "tis the gift to think of others not to only think of "ME". And when we hear what others really think and really feel, then we'll all live together with a love that is real."_

"AHHH!" Alec screamed and hit an old lady sitting next to him in the face. She gasped. "Oh my gosh miss I'm so sorry" Alec said apologetically.

"Oh that's all right lad, when you have 18 boy grandchildren you kinda get used to it" She said old lady like. "As a matter of fact you look like one of them." She said

"Oh yea, which one?" Alec asked

"Jason"

"How old is Jason?" Alec asked

"He's dead." She said and smiled. _"Of course he is" _Alec thought.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said

"Oh that's alright, he was a confused child, and he had a lot of problems. Oh Jason was a Doozy. He ran away from home one day and never came back. A month later the police said they found his body under a bridge." She said and shook her head. "He was 20, poor fella." She said and fell asleep. Alec continued looking out the window. He didn't know where he was going, and apparently neither did Jason.

* * *

"Holy hairspray its dark in here! Did you know that if you stay in dark areas for too long you eyes will get used to seeing nothing and you will go blind?" Jace asked as they walked through a cave. All that you could hear was water dripping and Jace's mouth. "Ouch! Clary move your fat butt!" Jace said. "OUCH!!" He screamed again. Clary kicked him hard in the shin. "MAGNUS, SHE KICKED ME!!"

"I don't blame her" Magnus said "Here both of you take a flashlight; we are almost to the Caravel."

"Eww you mean those vans that have tiny bathrooms that smell horribly?" Jace asked.

"No, that would be a Caravan. A Caravel is a boat Jace. They were used in the late 1400s for explorers. Christopher Columbus traveled on one." Magnus said.

"Oh, well I knew that." Jace said.

"I don't think you did" Magnus said

"Yea but I did."

"No, you didn't

"YES I DID!"

"OK SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! I see a light!" Clary said.

"I saw it first!" Jace said. "OUCH! What was that for?" Jace screamed

"For being an idiot." Clary said

"You're the idiot, Carrot top" Jace said "OUCH!! MAGNUS!!! SHE PUNCHED TOMMY!"

"Who's Tommy?" Magnus asked.

"My left peck" Jace said proudly. Magnus punched his right Peck.

"OUCH! LIKE MAJOR WTF?!!" Jace screamed like a girl. Magnus and Clary busted out laughing.


	10. Willy Wonka's Granola Factory

**Chapter 10-Willy Wonka's Granola Factory**

**My personal fav chapter OF ALL!! haha hope you like it!!**

The three of them-Magnus, Jace, and Clary-walked quickly out of the dark cave and out onto a little dock by a HUGE ship (aka the Caravel) Magnus used a key to unlock the door that led to the ship and led them into it. It was so beautiful inside, the wood looked like gold and the sails were very shiny. "Well here we are, this is my boat, Matilda." Magnus said and put his bag down on a chair and went to the wheel.

"This is _your_ boat?" Clary asked surprised. Magnus nodded.

"Yes, it was a gift from a friend on my 200th birthday. It was so long ago, but it seems like just yesterday when we were sailing across the Atlantic Ocean looking for the America's" He said and started staring at something random. Jace was being nosy and was looking into every open area he could find.

"Oh yea?" Jace said. "That's kind of a cheep gift don't you think?" Jace started to open a box.

"Not at all Jace, and would you stay out of my personal life and THINGS!" Magnus said and slapped Jace's hand so hard and slammed the box shut.

"What the hell?" Jace asked angrily holding his hand to his chest.

"Do you have a mute spell? Because that would be very handy right now." Clary said sitting on a seat.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, but I don't want to get him anymore jacked up than he already is" Magnus whispered.

"IM RIGHT HERE!" Jace yelled. "How long will this ride take? I'm starving" Jace asked sitting next to Clary. Magnus ruled his eyes and went into a little room under the boat. When he came out he had a pack of cheerios and granola bars. He set them beside them.

"Help yourself, and no Jace they are not eight thousand years old." He said and raised the sails and started steering. "It will be about thirty minutes of a trip so don't get too excited."

"Is this going to be like the boat ride in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory? Except with cheerios?" Jace asked.

"No I'm sorry to disappoint you Jonathan." Magnus said. "There is water underneath us, but if you look really closely there are tiny gold fish swimming."

"So, is this Raul guy like the god of Hair City?" Clary asked munching on a granola bar.

"Well he's the leader of the people kind of like the governor; they treat him like a god though. He actually has a throne and a golden castle. Actually Valentine conquered Hair City about 5 years ago and now he owns them, but other than that they don't really socialize with any outsiders. Though all sorts of different mortal pedestrians go there to get their hair cut. They have the best stylists in the world. Can you tell?" He said pointing to his hair.

"No" Jace said in-between shoving cheerios in his mouth. Magnus stuck his tongue out at Jace and was quite for a while. When they were done eating half of the cereal and two bars each Clary got up and stretched. Jace looked weirdly at her and got up. He took her by the waist and grabbed her head close to his. She was so shocked she couldn't move. She closed her eyes and leaned in ready to kiss him. Instead she got a finger. Jace's finger went into her mouth and rubbed on her two front teeth. She opened her eyes quickly and shoved him hard away from her.

"What was that all about?" She yelled.

"You had a piece of granola on your tooth; surely you don't want to go in front of a god looking like that." He said. Clary was furious.

"You're a jerk Jace." She said angrily.

"Who's Jace?" Jace asked.

"Don't be stupid." Clary said

"What?" Jace asked. Magnus did a 360 really fast away from the wheel

"Jace, what's her name?" Magnus asked him grabbing Clary's shoulders.

"I don't know. Who are you people? Where am i?" Jace asked confused.

"This isn't good. Clary hold on and step back." Magnus said and there was a bright light that went around them that made Clary scream and shut her eyes.


	11. Brain Dead

**Chapter 11-Brain Dead**

**Short chapter, getting you ready for the really long chapter coming up!! **

At the next stop all of the passengers on the train left. Alec was all alone headed to some place that was in the middle of nowhere for all he knew. He looked down at the directions that he was given. "Only forty more minutes Alec, you'll be fine." He told himself and continued staring out the window trying not to think about Magnus, but found that impossible. When the train started moving it wasn't running normally it was going really fast and jerked him out of his seat. That made him nervous. It took about 2 seconds until they were at the next stop. "Seelie court?" Alec said shocked. He stared out the window as a young girl wearing a hood and sunglasses entered the train, Alec couldn't see her face. The girl was with a guy that looked oddly familiar to Alec. When they sat down it wasn't long until they were doing what all young lovers do. Alec gagged. The faerie guys name was still driving him up the wall. But when they made contact with each other Alec remembered.

"Meliorn?" Alec asked. The couple separated and both looked at Alec. The girl took off her glasses.

"Alec?" She said and blushed "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind me Isabelle what are you two doing? I thought you were on a shopping spree in Boston." Alec asked.

"Surprise?" Isabelle shrugged.

"Mom and dad are going to be very disappointed in you. You can't be dating a faerie. It's weird"

"Oh yea and dating a warlock is any better." She ruled her eyes.

"Don't talk about Magnus. Where are you two headed?"

"No where, we just love coming on this train when there because there is no one around except for today of course. We get to escape from all of the other annoying faeries." Isabelle chuckled. "How about you?" She asked. Alec showed them the directions and the circled destination.

"COOL!" she said. "Can we come? It will be fun!" She begged

"I-I don't think that's a good idea Izzy" Alec said shacking his hands.

"Awe come on please?" Isabelle pleaded making the puppy dog face. Alec said fine and they were on their way.

* * *

"Whaaaaat waaaas thaaaat??" Clary asked frightened as the light disappeared.

"I put another spell on him. If we don't get him to the city in 20 minutes he may be gay forever. He cant talk he can still walk though so I don't have to drag him along. But I basically just shut off his brain; it will only last for 15 minutes." Magnus said trying not to scare her. Clary couldn't hold in tears anymore, she just started crying.

"This is really bad isn't it Magnus?" Clary asked and walked up beside him.

"Yea" He said and dropped his head. "Very very bad" Magnus was horrible at teenage girl crying situations but he tried so hard to help. Clary hugged Magnus really tight. Magnus who was surprised at first hugged back awkwardly. She let go. "Sorry if that was weird for you Mag, I needed a hug and Jace is dead right now." She said and laughed. Magnus smiled and laughed too.

"Clary remember when I said this was going to be nothing like Willy Wonka's chocolate factory boat?" Magnus asked Clary nodded. "I lied, go lye down so you don't have to fall and brake your arm."


	12. The End? Or the Begining? oO

**Chapter 12-The end? Or the beginning? o-O**

The boat made its way down the river rather quickly. There were many bumps and tiny hills that made Clary's stomach sick. The constant jerking and rocking made her head bang off of the floor. She yelped in pain. "MAGNUS!" He didn't respond. The world suddenly was spinning and all she could see was the material of Jace's jeans above her. He never moved he stayed in the same upright position the entire torture ride. When she looked up she saw the golden sails, they were so bright and full of sparkles that she had to look away. As she held on tightly to her stomach holding in all of the puke that may slip out Matilda made a jerking stop. Clary's head banged against the floor yet another time. She was gone from the earth. Well for a while at least.

"Clarissa! Wake up we don't have any more time!" Magnus shouted as he kneeled down next to her. "This is the end; nothing will ever be the same again." He smashed his hands against his temples. Then a pair of strong, dry hands touched his shoulder. Magnus looked up. It was Jace. Jace scooped Clary off the ground and reached a hand down for Magnus. Looking confused he got up and nodded.

It was two o clock In the beautiful Hair City. Approximately 68 degrees and rising quickly. All around them were small city buildings and many signs. The roads looked like the normal roads, the people walking on it, not so much. They each had the same outfit on. Long red coat with a gold ruby shirt underneath. Their pants were black. The woman's hair was down to the middle of their spines and had a gold ribbon at the top. The men however had short cut, sheik, combed back hair no ribbon. Their eyes were red outlined with gold and their skin was creamy. As Magnus and Jace walked down the street everyone started staring.

"I don't remember anything. I don't even know where I am or who you are or who I am." Jace broke the silence.

"I know, don't worry about it. Nothing bad will happen I promise." Magnus said feeling horribly about giving a lie. He couldn't stop and explain everything to him. They needed to get to Raul Pinv right away. "You see that castle up there?" Magnus asked pointing in-between two mountains that had hair on top.

"Yes." Jace said

"We need to get you up the-"Clary started moving, it caught both Magnus and Jace's attention.

"Where am I?" She asked startled and looked around. "Jace? Why are you carrying me?" She asked confused. Magnus told Jace to set her down and he obeyed. Lunging in pain Clary gripped her head. "Owe it hurts so bad, what happened?" She asked.

"Never mind that Clary we need to get Jace up to Raul now!"

"Raul huh?" A voice said from behind them. Clary and Magnus's eyes popped open really wide.

"Valentine?" They both asked at the same time. Valentine laughed.

"That would be my name." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Clary asked.

Valentine stopped laughing. "I'm everywhere Clarissa. I just thought I should check on some things here in the lovely Hair City. Other than that I don't think its any of your concern, or business" Valentine said.

"What's not my business?" Simon came out of a street corner nibbling on a corndog. When he saw Clary he dropped it on Valentine's shoe. Val's eyes widened and he sucked in a big breath. "Clary? Magnus? JACE?! What are you guys doing here?" He asked in amazement.

"Umm, living, breathing, the usual." Clary said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came over to the institute looking for you and Valentine offered to take me to get my hair cut, he said that it looked like Magnus's, messy, weird, and gansta like." He said and Magnus looked offended.

"It does not! Ok guys seriously we need to get Jace to Raul in like hmm 5 minutes?! Quit chatting this is serious." Magnus said.

"What's serious?" Another voice asked from behind them. It was Luke. Not only Luke but his whole pack! He stopped dead in his tracks "Well this is a fine how do ya do." He said happily "What brings you here? Me and the pack just got our hair cuts and were heading over to Hairy Pub wanna come with?" Luke asked smiling

All at once Magnus, Clary, Jace, and Simon said "NO!" Valentine though said "Yea sure!"

"Ok, Valentine do you have anything that will get us to Raul faster?" Magnus asked not happy at all. Valentine smiled

"Why of course my dear let me call them." He said and started to whistle a song. Out of no where about 25 dragons came to them. "These are my Donderomonocolbasites la britchinmortealaguaba con Gerian Opendixidixlaminicocolamomo, they will fly you there. One for each of you, Hop on! I'm going over to them pub."

The Donderomonocolbasites la whatever were huge, about 9 feet long. Except of course the one Simon got. It was a very fat one and maybe 8 feet but very wide. His legs couldn't fit across so he just lied down on his stomach. Luke and the pack got on there's in the back and Clary rode with Jace because she would fall off. With Magnus in the lead they were off to find Raul Pinv and Cure the curse of the weirdly dressed, sparkly, people of Hair City.


	13. The Voice of Hair City's Warlock

**Chapter 13- The Voice of Hair City's Warlock**

When they got off of the train Alec studied the map once more. "So why are we going to see this person? Is he going to help Jace or something, because that would be really nice of you to be doing Alec?" Isabelle said taping his shoulder. That comment made Alec feel a little sick. He didn't like how his sister's words could be so hurtful to him. Of course it wasn't anything about Jace, it was about Alec and his life, and everything isn't just about JACE JACE AND JACE again! Sometimes he wondered if he really was invisible even when he wasn't using glamour.

"Yes, Isabelle this is all about Jace, because I love him so dearly." Alec said refusing to have eye contact with her and ruled his eyes. Meliorn watched him like a hawk, it was like he was reading Alec's mind. Alec looked up at him and Meliorn nodded.

"Oh ALEC! You're so nice! Now I must hug you!" She yelled and jumped into his arms.

* * *

"Guys would you PLEASE wait UP?" Simon yelled from behind. His Dragon thing wasn't being very obedient.

"Oh my god, what is the Mundane doing here? Did any of you invite him?" Magnus asked. Everyone said No at the same time again. Simon huffed disgusted. "Clary come beside me, I want to take Jace we have NO time left." Magnus said "I want to get him there fast and if he's with you I don't think that's going to happen." Clary went up to him and Magnus grabbed Jace and put him on his Dragon.

"How will we know if he turned gay yet?" Clary asked.

"Well Clarissa there are three steps" Magnus said "One he completed was the loss of memory, then loss of hair, and the last is- never mind that Clary. Meat me down there I might need back up." He said and flew away too fast for anyone to see. The rest of them just stopped in mid air and stared.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Clary asked and led them to the castle.

* * *

When Magnus got to the entrance of the castle he abandoned his dragon and looked at Jace. "Are you ok?" He asked him

"Oh I'm fine, I just don't know where I am, who you are, what my name is, where I live, who that red head girl was who looked like a carrot, and I really don't understand why I just flew on a dragon." Jace said. Magnus tapped him gently on the shoulder.

"That's a good boy, see you're not that far into the first stage at all." Magnus said, Jace looked at him weirdly, but Magnus was knocking on the door knocking thing shaped like Raul's face. Mag ruled his eyes. _So warlock like_ he thought.

"Hello?" A voice said. Probably Raul's body guard.

"Yes umm I would like to speak with Raul Pinv immediately." Magnus said. There was a giant pause in-between.

"Maggie Poo? Is that you?" The voice said. Magnus's eyes went wide and his heart started pounding in embarrassment. Thank gosh Jace didn't remember anything.

"Yes, Raul this is Magnus. Haven't we been over this? NO calling me Maggie Poo anymore. I'm a grown man now." At that Raul snorted and started laughing.

"Maggie Poo huh?" Clary said from behind them. She was surrounded by Simon, Luke and the pack. They looked as if they were ready for a battle. Except Magnus of course because he's a constant downer.

"Sorry my friend. I guess since we aren't dating anymore your right about that." Raul said and everyone started laughing even Jace. And of course Magnus didn't (Constant downer!) "Now what did you want my friend?"

"Well, we have a problem. A non gay person drank our HLP potion and he is Valentine's son." Magnus said squinting to be prepared for a yell.

"Oh, well then I guess this is sort of OUR problem. What stage is he on?" Magnus looked over at Jace scratching his head when he pulled his hand away there was hair on it. Jace studied and smelled it.

"Just started two, please we need to help him or Alec will probably hate me forever and I will start to love Jace, but I don't want to love Jonathan I wanna love ALEC!" Another pause.

"You? And Alexander Lightwood?" Raul said breaking the long pause.

"Yes. Why would you care?" Magnus asked.

"Oh I don't care my friend, its you I'm worried about" His voice sounded sympathetic and the gate very slowly began to open.


	14. To show you how it all began

**Chapter 14-Birds came flying at the speed of sound to show you how it all began**

When the gate was completely down a short, brown haired man with gold clothes stood before them. A castle stood in the distance, and giant men walked around it.

"Magnus Bane, you look great!" Raul said smiling while he walked toward Magnus as though he was reaching out for a hug.

"Maraulnay this is no time to talk about anyone's looks, and if you honestly thought I would give YOU a hug you're bonkers. Now just give me the reset potion and I will be on my way." Magnus said determinedly and reached out his hand wishing for the potion to be placed in it. Raul laughed.

"Is that so? Hmm, I'm disappointed in you. You honestly think its going to be that simple don't you?" Raul asked angrily.

"Kinda" Clary said from behind. Raul looked over Mag's shoulder.

"Ahh, I see you brought friends. One is a mundane; the Inquisitor will not be pleased with you Magnus." Raul said. Magnus lunged forward, about ready to slap the short gold man over his thick head of hair. Raul shook his head.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. You know better." He said and walked over to Jace. Jace who though couldn't remember anything looked angry. "Ah, this must be Valentine's son. You look just like him. And smell like him too. MMM, I smell the smell of evil on you." Raul said sniffing Jace's body. In response Jace slapped Raul in the face. Raul's eyes turned deep read as he held his left cheek.

"Almengob it is time! Bring them out!" Raul screamed at the giant man standing at the gate. He nodded and drug out three figures. Every eye went on the three objects being drug by three enormous ogres. Magnus gasped as he recognized one. The young boy was kicking and screaming.

"Let me go SHREK!" Alec screamed. Then caught Magnus's eyes. He was with Isabelle and Meliorn the Faerie man. "Magnus?" He asked looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Alec?" Magnus responded looking the same way

"Clary? Jace?" Isabelle asked as she came out of the shadows and into view.

"Isabelle?" Simon asked wide-eyed

"Mundane boy?" Meliorn asked

"Simon!?" Isabelle

"LUKE?" Alec yelled confused

"Meliorn? But he's a faerie what is he doing here?" Luke asked confused. Raul was laughing really hard.

"Ok, Ahem, obviously we could go on and on all day, but seriously this is classic!" Raul said "Come on my children don't be shy, come on out." He said motioning to a corner. Right then two younger kids a girl and a boy, maybe eleven or so came out and stood by Raul. They were white haired and had little gold sashes on like they were ready for the Miss America pageant. Their eyes were red and they tried not to make eye contact with any of them except their leader Raul. They were followed by fifty other things that looked like tiny cousin its. Hair covered them from the tip of their heads down to the marble ground. "Fellow mortals, and mundane, I give you my children. Lucifer and Lillian. This is our army that we are now going to slaughter you with."

"So now this is war? You're truly crazy" Magnus said

"Oh, so you think your little mutt mob will defeat us eh? Your quite a risky man if I do say so myself. Now that I have hypnotized Valentine's son and captured your lover? Mag you're pretty much screwed my boy." Raul laughed

"You? You did this? Why would you do such a horrible thing and why what does this have to do with Alec?" Magnus said. "You're a disgrace to all of the mortals, and Valentine your owner."

"Magnus stop." Alec said "This is my entire fault. I was stupid. I guess I trust people on computers too much."

Magnus looked traited. "You went on eHarmony again didn't you?" Alec nodded yes. Isabelle looked furious.

"EHARMONY?!" She yelled. "ALEC I thought you were here to help Jace. You lied to all of us! Now look what you've got us into." Alec blushed and looked down.

"I was being selfish. I'm sorry all of you, i wouldn't blame you if you never talked to me again. I felt ignored, and I was jealous of Jace. He's so perfect, so gorgeous, and Magnus-" He said

"Ignored?! You're a real idiot Alec, do you know that? And I hop you go to-"Isabelle started saying but Clary cut her off.

"Isabelle!"

"Enough all of you." Magnus said. "Alec is right, we weren't treating him with enough respect. He is apart of our posy, our home doawg Al. He had a right ot run away like that. Im sorry Alec, but we can fix this. After the war that is" Magnus smiled "Are we all good?"

Alec smiled "Yeah definitely

"Absolutely" Clary said

"We're in" Luke said

"Hell yeah!" Everyone's eyes went on Meliorn. "What? I'm working on my scene of humor that you all say I don't have." He said

"Humph!" Isabelle said and crossed her arms around her chest. "I suppose, but only because you're my brother."

"How about you Jace?" Magnus asked

"Yea." He said. "I'm in" They all smiled happily, but deep down inside they all knew it wasn't even close to being over. In fact this was just the beginning.

"Well wasn't that just so heartwarming?" Raul said "You guys almost made me cry."

"Raul, why would you do such a horrible thing?" Clary asked curiously. Rual stopped dead in his tracts and began to tell the tail of how it all began.


	15. I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

**Chapter 15-I Can't Fight this Feeling Anymore**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while=( I have been really busy with school, homework, and lots of other things. There are give or take four more chapters to this story. I have been working extra hard on these last ones. I hope you like! Review if you'd like…Luv YA!**

"We were young warlocks and in love. Well at least I was. Magnus and I spent every minute together. We would have picnics at the beach, and we even watched the civil war from a little rock in Gettysburg." Raul started but was rudely interrupted by Magnus

"Raul we were never dating-"

"Silence! I'm not finished. Where was I? Ah yes any who one day we were fooling around through my father's potion books , and Magnus decided that we should make our own potion. After two weeks of experimenting we created the **hypnotizing love potion for the gay**. It wasn't made for mortals or straight people of any sort either. For if they happened to drink it there would be three major consequences. The first is the loss of memory. The second is loss of hair, my idea of course. Thirdly, they had to fall in love with one of us, being Magnus and me, before midnight or else both of us and the poisoned person will die." He said no one responded they all just stood there. "If Jace in this case ends up falling for Magnus it will be me that dies. So no matter what either one or more of us is going to die. It turned out thought that Magnus was just making that potion so that Kenneth, aka the most popular and hottest Warlock ever would notice him. Those two then started dating because of the potion that I was stupid enough to make and trust Magnus Bane. I was furious, and still am. It was the best feeling I had in my life, to be in love, and the bad part is Magnus is that I still love you. But now that pain I feel deep in my black evil heart will be gone forever. Yes I made Valentine's son drink the potion, I put it on your desk and controlled it all. I watched you everyday, I saw the way you looked at the lightwood boy and I was jealous. I can't fight this feeling anymore." He concluded. Magnus looked horrible, Clary's mouth was wide-open, Luke and the pack looked confused, Alec looked constipated, Isabelle was paler than the statue of Abe Lincoln in Washington DC, Jace felt and looked nervous, and Simon was crying. Clary looked over at him and slapped his head. He winced in pain and held his head.

"What did I miss?" Valentine came in with two bleach blonde Shadow hunters beside him. "Oh hello Raul, what is this? Are we allying with…" Valentine looked at Magnus's side. "My children, scary haired warlock man, and a pack of underdressed wolves?" He looked d puzzled as he saw the look of horror in all of their eyes.

"No Valentine very much the opposite of allying." Magnus said

"Yes master, Bane here did something terrible to your son, he gave him a spell just so he could take control of our city and kill us all." Raul sad. Valentine gasped.  
"Valentine NO! Don't listen to him, He's a liar!" Clary screamed as tears ran down her face. She wanted to smack him, but Jace was holding her back. She was able to sneak a glance at the giant clock. "We only have twenty minutes till midnight!" She yelled. Magnus swore and put a sleeping spell on Valentine and the two girls.

"Lets go Raul, its war time" Magnus said Raul chucked.

"Not so fast, I like to torture, not just kill them one by one." He said and pulled Jace over beside him and rapped his mouth and hands with cloth. Raul reached into his pocket and took out a small bottle of blue potion-the reset potion-. "Now, Magnus its time for you to die."

"Raul, please. Your fifty years younger than me, we could never date. I'm sorry if you feel that way about me but clearly you're going to have to get over it. Hand me the potion and nobody will get hurt." Magnus said stepping up to Raul

"Come any closer to my bubble warlock and your little lover boy over there will be dead." Raul said

"Come on, just give me-"

"Now Fawnian!" Raul yelled.

"OUCH!" Alec groaned.

"ALEC!" Isabelle fought to get free of her giant body guard but couldn't

"Lucifer, Lillian!" He yelled. One by one Luke's pack fell to the floor. Simon also went down.

"NO! LUKE! SIMON! YOU MONGRAL!" Clary screamed at Raul

"You better watch it Miss. Sista big mouth, your next." Raul said throwing Jace onto the ground and walking over to Magnus. "Being that I'm such a good person Ill make dying a little bit less painful" Raul said "Ill tranquillize you with a spell I like to call 'SSKTAW'"

"Where did you get that?" Magnus asked confused "That is the **S**trongest **S**pell **K**nown **T**o **A**ll **W**arlocks. There are only three cities that have it. It's illegal here in Hair city."

"Well aren't you just Mr. Wonderful, what does it look like I'm teaching? Bible School? Finally! I will get revenge!" Raul yelled and his army of 60 hairy men creatures cheered. Magnus started to feel pain in his stomach. Without Raul or the soldiers watching, Jace slid over to Clary. She hurried to him and untied his hands and mouth. He started to cough loudly

"Shh! Sorry." She said "Don't worry I have a plan"


	16. I love all oF YOU!

**Chapter 16-Breathe and I'll Carry you Through the Days of our Lives.**

**Ok I lied this is the LAST chapter…but there will be an epilogue!! I wrote all of these chapters while listening to the song "On the Wing" by owl city, so I named this chapter after it. Look up the song its amazing...Thanks anyone who read this story, which isn't very many people but thanks anyway for the wonderful reviews and stuffff. I don't own any thing to do with Mortal Instruments. I'm probably making this into a series!! Thanks again!**

As Raul rambled on about all of the outcomes of winning the war and taking over Magnus's life, Clary told Jace the short and simple plan. They quickly ran behind a small building and watched.

"Oh, and don't forget the High Warlock Trophy, oh yes." Raul went on. "And your car, your sister, your ship, your shoes, your shirts, your-"

"Ok I get it! Would you just shut up?!" Magnus said in pain. He was on the floor holding his stomach tightly.

"Plus I call dibs on his shirts" Alec said in pain also

"STOP IT!! Just STOP IT!" Isabelle cried out. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Ah, my dear, good the torture is kicking in. Now for the young lass." Raul said turning to look where Clary used to be standing. "Where'd she go?" He yelled angrily. Then looked to where he left Jace "Can't anyone just stay in one spot? Did any of you see them scurry off?" he asked his troops. They all said no. Raul was…how do you say it…Pissed, but not that pissed because he had the Reset Potion. He started kicking things and even burned down a tower. He poured the whole bottle of SSKTAW potion on Magnus's shivering, pail body, dropping the bottle onto his head. He then reached into his pocket and took out the GLP reset potion. "Come on out now, young ones. Your little friend is already dead there's nothing you can do about it."

"NO!" Alec cried ignoring him Raul took out a sword.

"If you don't, I will kill your little black haired lightwood friends, and drop the reset potion onto the ground." Raul said "ON the count of three…"

Clary and Jace just stood there laughing

"One…"

"Ready?" Clary asked

"Ready" Jace said smiling

"Two…"

Jace stepped out of the dark room and jumped out in front of Raul Pinv.

"That's a good boy. Now, we have five more minutes, I think our life together is going to be just fabulous."

Jace chuckled "Think again bubble hair" He said and ripped open his shirt. The world around them turned even brighter this time. Raul and all of his male troopers stopped dead in their tracks, mouths wide opened.

"Jace! Its not good enough! Take it the whole way off!" Clary screamed. Jace gracefully ripped his shirt completely off. They watched wide eyed as Raul and his men fell to the floor, in slow motion. Along with Raul went the potion. It crashed on the floor and splattered everywhere

"Great!" Clary yelled sarcastically. "Put it back on!" She screamed at Jace. He did just that and the world went back to normal, but instead of getting up Raul and all of the other dudes stayed down. Alec was conscience because his eyes were closed the whole time, he ran over to Magnus. Meliorn was down though. Clary looked at the clock.

"Three minutes" She said, looked at Jace the puddle of potion and back at Jace again. Jace understood what she was thinking and he immediately backed away. "No, NO WAY! GROSS!" He said.

"You have to." Clary said.

"It's the only way you don't have a choice." Isabelle said.

Slowly, and unwillingly Jace got down on his hands and knees by the puddle. He put his face up to it and started licking. After a minute sparkles began to form around his body. The world went white and then went normal again. He wiped his mouth and burped. Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Luke and the pack that just woke up were staring at him.

"Well, that was refreshing! Its too bad, I could have gotten used to being a gay hypnotizing person." Jace said

"Is he back?" Clary whispered to Alec

"I'm not sure," Alec said running from Magnus to join them. "I guess there's only one way to find out." He reached for Jace's hair and ran his hands through it quickly. Jace raised his eyebrow.

"Well that was awkward and unnecessary at the same time." Jace said "Trust me guys this is the REAL Jace."

Clary started crying. Jace ruled his eyes as she hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much Jace!" She said he laughed.

"Me too." Said a quiet voice, Magnus. They all looked over. He was struggling to get up. Alec ran over to him. "Magnus let me help you" He said grabbing his arm. "Why aren't you dead?" Alec asked.

"Well, I guess I could be if you really-" Magnus started saying

"Don't joke Mag, we seriously thought you were gone forever. " Alec said seriously.

"Your right, I'm sorry. All of you for getting you into this horrible mess. Its my fault. Raul poured the SSKTAW on my body, he didn't put it into me, which is the only way it works. I was faking to be in pain. He must have dropped the container on my head though, I guess I passed out." He said rubbing his head.

"At least we're all together again, and nothing THAT bad happened to any of us." Luke said

"Yeah" Isabelle said "I love all of you sooo much!"

"REALLY?!" Simon's head popped up. Isabelle stuck her tongue out and Clary gasped.

"To a point, don't get all excited."She said "Besides, I'm already taken" She bragged, and looked over at Meliorn who was lying helplessly on the ground, legs spread apart and tongue hanging out as though he was catching bugs.

"Pshyea nice boyfriend." Simon snorted. Isabelle blushed.

"Ok can we not fight right now? We should be celebrating our accomplishments." Jace interrupted

"Well then Jace what do you think we should do?" Simon asked rudely

"Hmm, leave you floating in the ocean and we should all just go get our haircuts!" He said

"I'm ok with that, apparently I'm in need of one" Magnus said

"Me too" Simon said.

"Shouldn't we take Meliorn and Valentine along with us?" Clary asked

They all looked at sleeping Valentine, Meliorn, and the other large creatures around them. "Nah" They said and were off to do something safe. That didn't include potions, deadly eleven year olds, crazed men with nice hair, or dragons with ridiculously long names.

"Look Jace! Grape juice! Simon yelled.

"Where!?" Jace looked around. Everyone started cracking up laughing.

"Dorks" Jace said

For these are the long, exhausting, funny, stressful, adventurous, crazy, busy, scary, deadly, weird, disturbing, amazing, breath taking, fantastic, beautiful, good, and sometimes not so good days of their lives.

**The End!!!=D**

**Next, is the EPILOGUE KEEP READIN!**


	17. THE END Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**THE END**

The thick walls around Raul were see-through, but he couldn't touch them or he would get shocked and die. He sat angrily on the floor looking at his five giants in separate cages.

"This is so inconceivable! Why am I even in here?!" Raul screamed. The Inquisitor sighed as she cleaned her nails while leaning on the wall.

"Must I explain to you once again all of the destruction you caused Mr. Pinv?"

"No" he said

"Then shut your pie hole or ill find away to do it myself."

"But what about my army? They are helpless on their own; I need to take care of them."

"Oh, that wont be necessary Pinv, Valentine already eliminated them from this world. You are also not welcome back to Hair City as long as you live. Which won't be long knowing what I'm capable of doing to you." She said meanly

"Who will govern it then?" Raul asked. The Inquisitor laughed loudly then immediately sopped.

"You have guests" She said and left the room. As she did Valentine walked in holding something. He was followed by Jace, Clary, Alec, Isabelle and Magnus, who was wearing Raul's former King of Hair City crown. They were smiling as though they were five years old and just received a yoyo from toys R us.

"Why is my crown on top of Magnus Bane's head? He might have LICE!" Raul said

"Oh, this old thing? It's nothing really I thought it looked pretty hot on me. And I actually just took a shower darling." Magnus said.

"He will never be able to handle the job as a king. He's much too greedy and unprofessional." Raul said.

"Now, now Mr. Pinv, that's no way to talk to a king." Valentine said "Now, I think you have something to say to my son and everyone here, even your five stomached friend over there."

"What would that be?" Raul asked. Valentine threw something hard at him. "Ouch, Fine ok I'm sorry GOSH!"

"For…?" Valentine said

"For-"

"You know what don't finish; it would just be a waist of time explaining the whole week of madness again." Jace said. Raul Blushed.

"It smells horrible in here, I can't even bathe?" Raul asked

"HAHA nope, now you know how I felt like in Jail. Oh and by the way, I brought you this." Jace reached into his pocket and pulled out a rat. He threw it above the cage. "His name is Sylvester, take care of him alright?"

"Eww! So gross. This is so inappropriate!"

"Well we should go guys; Marble Slab Creamery closes in an hour." Alec said jumping into the entertaining conversation.

"MMM yeah lets go." Jace said

"Oh yea!" Valentine yelled

As they were walking out the door Valentine remembered something. He did a three sixty pack into the room and went up to the wall type things separating him from Raul Pinv.

"Oh yeah, Raul next time you plan on doing anything outside the box take a look at this." Valentine said throwing the yellow book at Raul. "Trust me it's extremely handy, and helps me everyday. Please don't wrinkle it or do anything to it that might destroy or damage the book in anyway. No dog ears, stains, crums,barf,u-"

"Ok he gets it Val, remember ICE-CREAM." Jace said.

"Ok fine." Valentine said walking out the door. "I want that book back Raul!" He shut the door behind him gently so the inquisitor didn't whip him with her whipping whip.

Raul crawled over to the thick yellow book and looked at the title. "Easy Killing, for the lonely, depressed, unloved, idiots of the world." Raul rolled his eyes and threw the book over to the corner of his cell and fell asleep.


End file.
